Puntos de vista
by SaffronBrown
Summary: Las cosas no se ven igual cuando estas encima de una escoba...


**"PUNTOS DE VISTA"**

**Spoilers: **Absolutamente ninguno.

**Rating:**  Para todos los públicos.

************

Tan solo hacia diez minutos que habían comenzado el partido. Oliver Wood se balanceaba nervioso sobre su escoba ante los aros que debía defender. Podía sentir la excitación en sus venas: él _era _Quidditch ; el resto del tiempo simplemente hacía otras cosas, pero solo jugando se sentía realmente vivo. Sentía la sangre corriendo más rápido de lo normal, igual que sentía la vibración grave del estadio, lleno de estudiantes entusiasmados.

Hizo una pirueta con la escoba y volvió a posicionarse. Era un partido importante: Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Tenían que ganar a toda costa, y el confiaba plenamente en su equipo. En ese momento, el juego se estaba debatiendo en el lado contrario del campo, donde sus cazadoras intentaban esquivar la bludger y marcaban un tanto.

Oliver gritó con los demás, y volvió a hacer piruetas con la escoba. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Cuando haces una pirueta, debes mantener la vista en un punto fijo, si no, corres el riesgo de caerte. Era algo básico que Oliver había aprendido en su primer año como jugador. Y Oliver había fijado la vista en la tribuna más cercana, que resultó ser la de Slytherin.  Se estabilizó de nuevo sobre  su escoba y miró lo que tanto le había llamado la atención:  justo al lado de Snape, estaba sentada una joven. En ese momento ella le dio la espalda, aparentemente prestando atención a algo que decía el profesor de Pociones. Pero enseguida volvió la cara hacia donde el estaba, y Oliver pudo verla perfectamente. Era bonita, con el pelo moreno recogido en una  sencilla coleta, resguardándose del frío en una capa gris y con una bufanda con los colores de Slytherin. A Oliver le resultaba familiar, aunque estaba  seguro de que no la conocía. Pero no era la muchacha la  que le había sorprendido: era la actitud de Snape hacia ella.

Era evidente para un Gryffindor que Snape no era igual con los de su casa que con los alumnos de Gryffindor. Había escuchado incluso que era amable con ellos. Oliver volvió a mirar a Snape y no vio amabilidad por ningún lado. Pero, claro, el no era un Slytherin. Volvió a centrar su interés en la extraña pareja. Ella parecía entusiasticamente viva y alegre, contrastando fuertemente con aquel enorme cuervo que parecía Snape.  Y de nuevo, lo vio: Snape intentó atraer la atención de la muchacha. Aunque le daba la espalda a Oliver, este casi pudo adivinar la sonrisa alegre de ella. Y entonces, (oh Dios, Oliver no podía creérselo), Snape  apoyó suavemente su mano sobre la rodilla de ella,  mirándola de reojo para ver su reacción.

Ella se limitó a darle unos toquecitos amistosos y sonreír. Oliver casi se cae de la escoba al tratar de controlar la risa. Podía ver la perplejidad en los ojos de Snape. ¿De modo que era así como el viejo cuervo intentaba conquistar a las mujeres? No es que hubiera sido un éxito arrollador, pero si el hubiera estado en el sitio de esa chica, probablemente sus gritos se habrían escuchado hasta en Londres. Oliver sintió escalofríos solo de pensar en la mano de Snape sobre su rodilla, agitó la cabeza para despejarse de aquellos malos pensamientos y siguió con la concentración dividida entre el juego y Snape. 

Al parecer, la conquista del territorio por parte de su mano hizo que Snape cogiera ánimos. Oliver lo vio respirar hondo y prepararse para el ataque. "allá vamos" pensó el, y rió fuerte ante lo absurdo de la situación. La muchacha estaba absorta en el juego, y no se dio cuenta de que Snape le estaba hablando hasta que él apretó la mano suavemente sobre su rodilla. Vio que ella se ruborizaba ligeramente y hacía un gesto nervioso con la cabeza. Ahora el perplejo era Oliver: ¿Realmente a una chica como aquella le gustaba Snape?¿CÓMO era posible? Oliver supuso que era uno de los grandes enigmas del universo, junto con la verdadera edad de McGonaggal y el hecho de que las chicas de Ravenclaw siempre fueran las más guapas. Oliver voló hasta el límite que le correspondía, dispuesto a no perderse un detalle de lo que pasaba. 

Snape y la joven parecían enfrascados en una conversación que debía ser de lo mas interesante, a juzgar el poco interés que estaban poniendo en el juego. Oliver creyó que, realmente,  iban a besarse, y estiró el cuello lo que pudo para tener una mejor visión sin incumplir las normas. Realmente, creyó que se besarían. Sin embargo, un  sonoro gong y multitud de gritos lo alertaron. 

- Oh, mierda...- dijo Oliver en voz baja. Al parecer, la joven  también se dio cuenta en ese mismo momento de que Slytherin  había marcado un tanto, levantándose bruscamente para aplaudir y animar a su equipo, dejando a Snape con la mayor cara de frustración que Oliver había visto en su vida. Se habría reído si no fuera porque ahora estaban empatados.

- ¿Sabes?- le dijo George malhumorado, que acababa de volar hasta su lado - Solíamos tener un guardián que evitaba  los tantos del contrario...

                  Oliver se disculpó, y tembló ligeramente cuando vio acercarse velozmente a Angelina. Cuando Angelina  se enfadaba, era temible. Suspiró hondo, y casi no la escuchó, sabiendo honestamente que había descuidado el juego. 

                -Oye... ¿Quién es esa?- le preguntó a Angelina  cuando se marchaba, señalando hacia donde estaba la acompañante de Snape. 

- A ver....- Angelina revoloteo ligeramente para ver mejor- esa es la hermana de Flint. Creo que se llama Cordelia. Terminó hace un par de años, pero supongo que habrá venido a ver jugar a su hermano- Oliver asintió, y Angelina volvió a poner una expresión severa- Mas vale que estés atento, Oliver, nos estamos  jugando la copa. 

Oliver volvió a asentir, y Angelina se alejó. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo:  había dejado que una tontería lo distrajera del juego. Y sin embargo... sin embargo, no podía dejar de observarlos. Presentía que el espectáculo era demasiado único como para perdérselo. Volvió a mirarlos: Cordelia seguía el juego fascinada, mientras que Snape estaba con los brazos cruzados. Su cara reflejaba una expresión a medias perpleja, a medias enfadada. Por primera vez en su vida, Oliver sintió misericordia por él. La actitud de la chica era contradictoria: por un lado, era evidente que Snape le gustaba; pero por otro, parecía ignorar todos los intentos de acercamiento por parte del profesor. ¿Lo hacía a propósito?; ¿No se daba cuenta?; ¿era tonta en realidad?. Oliver estaba hecho un lío; y por lo visto, Snape también. 

Cordelia tembló ligeramente, por el frío, supuso Oliver, lo que provocó una mirada esperanzada por parte de Snape y un nuevo acercamiento de este. Ahora estaban tan juntos que entre ellos no había sitio ni para una delgada hoja de papel. Cordelia sonrió (y Oliver con ella) y sacó una bolsa con caramelos del bolsillo. Ofreció al profesor de Pociones, que  cogió uno muy pequeño, cogiendo ella una piruleta. Oliver volvió a la perplejidad: si el lo hubieran mirado de la misma manera que Snape miraba a Cordelia mientras comía la piruleta, no habría tenido NINGUNA duda sobre las intenciones del otro. Pareció que ella también se daba cuenta porque se ruborizó intensamente, y con la mirada baja,  le dijo algo a su antiguo profesor. Snape rió  (la primera vez que lo veía Oliver, pensó asombrado ) y mantuvo el contacto visual con ella durante unos instantes. Fue ella la que apartó la mirada, todavía con la cara encendida. 

A Oliver le hubiera gustado saber que ocurría a continuación, pero estaba demasiado ocupado parando un tanto de Slytherin. Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor rompieron en aplausos; que se hicieron mucho mas fuertes cuando Katie Bell marcaba otro  tanto. Quince minutos mas tarde, el partido había acabado, tras coger Harry  Potter  la snitch. Oliver bajó a tierra, olvidándose por completo de Snape y Cordelia. Aplaudió con los demás y  todo fueron abrazos y risas por un momento. 

Mas tarde, salieron del estadio para dirigirse al castillo, donde sin duda tendrían que celebrarlo junto con los de su casa. Oliver vio a Snape y a Cordelia andar juntos hacia donde estaba el grupo  de los profesores. La muchacha tenía una expresión triste en el rostro, mientras que, curiosamente, Snape parecía mucho menos enfadado que las otras veces que su casa había perdido. "Ver para creer" pensó Oliver. De todos modos, estaba dispuesto a enterarse de todo lo posible, por lo que se quedó con grupo de rezagados Hufflepuff, que lo felicitaron entusiasticamente. Se marcharon, y Oliver , dispuesto a enterarse de todos los detalles, simuló que se ataba los cordones de los zapatos para enterarse de la conversación. Oliver, que no perdía de vista a la pareja, vio como los profesores saludaban a Cordelia. Especialmente afectuoso fue Dumbledore.

- Ah, señorita Flint- le dijo estrechándole la mano- nos alegra que haya venido a visitarnos. Estoy seguro que el Profesor Snape se habrá sentido muy satisfecho de verla- Cordelia enrojeció intensamente, mientras que miraba al nombrado profesor de reojo. Dumbledore sonrió afablemente- un gran jugador, su hermano. Lástima que hayan perdido el partido. Quédese a comer con nosotros, señorita Flint. Severus, estoy seguro que la señorita Flint estará encantada de recordar sus años en el colegio ¿no es así?- ella asintió vivamente, y Snape pareció más lívido que de costumbre ante las  risas disimuladas del profesor Flitwick y las miradas ensoñadoras y tiernas de la profesora Trelawney. – Bien, vayamos ya a comer. Supongo que a usted también le gustará acompañarnos, ¿no, señor Wood?

  Ahora era Oliver el que estaba completamente ruborizado. Los profesores lo miraron con curiosidad, incluida Cordelia. Snape le dedicó su habitual mirada de odio profundo, cosa que a Oliver no impresionó lo más mínimo. Asintió y se pusieron en camino hacia el castillo. No pudo dejar de sonreír  incrédulamente al ver que Snape y Cordelia caminaban juntos. Hubiera resultado evidente hasta para un ciego, mientras que los auténticos protagonistas parecían ignorar  las señales que se mandaban el uno al otro. A veces ocurría eso: no se veía lo que se tenía ante los  propios ojos.

Se la vio mucho aquel año por el colegio a Cordelia Flint .

**FIN**


End file.
